One Last Chance
by Diminuendo
Summary: 3 years ago, he chose another and she severed all forms of contact between them. Now, he's back, and desperately needs a place to stay. Will they be able to put the past behind them in time to give true love one last chance? -f o u r (5) up!-
1. P r o l o g u e: Remember the Past

**One Last Chance**

**by******

**Iris**

            "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go. There's nothing here for you."

            The elegant lady gave her slumped and defeated opponent a nasty look, a smug smile gracing her porcelain face for that brief moment their eyes met. She swept effortlessly out of the room, red and white miko robes rustling as she glided out and into the darkened hallway that lay just outside the door. She paused and looked expectantly at one of the two figures still in the lit apartment.

            He followed hesitantly, bare feet shuffling along the polished, hardwood floor as he moved towards the door. The lady smiled inwardly, satisfied that he was following her. Gracefully, she continued to glide through the dark hallway.

            At the door, he paused, amber eyes glancing uncertainly at the immobile figure still in the room. When the figure gave no acknowledgment that he was there, he turned to leave, clawed fingers closing around the tarnished doorknob.

            "Is this really what you want?" chocolate brown eyes finally focused on the departing figure, her voice was barely above that of a whisper but she continued, knowing that the dog-like ears, situated on top of his head, would catch every single word, "Do you really think she'll make you happy?"

            A thick, uneasy silence fell. A silence that should never have been there in the first place, a silence that should never have hung between those two, life-long friends. But it was there. And the cause of it was waiting ever so patiently at the stairs, dark eyes glittering with triumph.

            "Do you?!" her voice was cracking, the pain already filtering into it steadily.

            Inuyasha rested his forehead against the solid, wooden door as his eyes slid close, "Yes." he whispered at last, voice hoarse, "Yes, I think she'll make me happy."

            She turned away from him then as her already bruised heart shattered, "Thank you." she said softly, "That's all I really needed to know."

            Inuyasha started and turned to look questioningly at her back.

            "You should go." she choked out, "I won't stop you from going to...to Kikyo. Not if it's what you really want."

            "Kagome-" Inuyasha started towards her but he never made it past the first step.

            "You know, Inuyasha, someone once told me if you love someone hard enough you could let them go." Kagome turned around and, for the first time, Inuyasha could see the sprinkle of tears streaming down her face, tears that he knew he had caused, he felt a stab of guilt in his heart as she continued, "I didn't understand what they meant back then. Please...don't make this any harder than it has to be."

            Silently, Inuyasha turned to leave, he could already hear Kikyo calling him from the stairs. 

            "And, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "if you ever really need help, you know how to contact me. But contact me only if it's an emergency and you don't have any other choice."

            "B-But..."

            "Sayoonara, Inuyasha."

            Those two words hung between them with a finality both of them had never thought would occur. Sad, chocolate brown eyes met dark, amber ones for an instant when he turned. And then, he left, ears drooping as he closed the door behind him. The door clicked once and it was all over. Her life gone in that instant the door shut, sealing out the world beyond it.

            Half of her prayed fervently for that door to open once more and for him to come back and tell her how wrong he had been. But the other half, the more sensible half, accepted the fact that she was alone once more, had always been alone, and would always be alone, forever.

            She sank down to the floor, silent sobs wracking her frail frame. First, had been her father. He had left. Walking out with another woman and leaving them behind at the shrine without even a good-bye. Then, the car crash. Ojii-san, Okaa-san, Souta. All announced dead at the scene. 18-year-old Higurashi Kagome, the only survivor. And throughout it all, Inuyasha had stayed by her, comforted her when her father left, visited her in the hospital until she got better, and found her a new apartment, knowing that it would be too painful to return to the shrine. But now, in the end, he had left her too.

--flashback--

_"Okaa-chan, where's Otoo-chan? Who was that strange woman he left with?"  ten-year-old Kagome asked, tugging on an older lady's sleeve._

_"Kagome, sweetheart, Otoo-chan's left. For good." she murmured bending down to hug the raven-haired girl._

_"Okaa-chan, why did you let Otoo-chan leave?" Kagome demanded, stepping out of her mother's embrace._

_"Kagome-chan, you have to understand that your Otoo-chan was never happy here. He couldn't handle the responsibility of a marriage and family." Ms. Higurashi said softly, standing up._

_"B-But..."_

_"Sweetie, there's an old saying that if you love someone, really love them, you'll let them go so they can be happy. You'll let them go even if it hurts because you want them to be happy and you want them to have what they really want even if that means leaving you behind."_

_"That's stupid!" Kagome cried, her eyes welling up with tears, "That's just stupid! You let Otoo-chan go because of some old proverb!"_

--end flashback--

            "Not so stupid, ne, Okaa-san?" Kagome whispered, "You knew what you were doing then. And I know what I'm doing now."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.**

**AN: Please don't send me any review saying how you want this to be Sesshoumaru/Kagome. Frankly, I don't support that couple at all. I really don't see why people put them together. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Letting go is never easy; but if you love someone enough, you will be happy just because they are._

_-source unknown-_


	2. O n e: A Promise Unbroken

**AN: Well, this had a better turnout than expected. Considering the 'oh so original title and all'. I'm open for any better title suggestions...Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to J.Garibaldi! Congrats, for being the VERY FIRST REVIEWER of this lovely story. By the way, this story idea is all mine! If you see an idea like this elsewhere, I didn't copy it. Besides, by the end of this fic, I think you'll see this is very much an original idea. Kukukukuku...**

**Blueraingirl****: I didn't know that second version of that quote existed (ok, maybe i did, but i forgot). Thanks for reminding me, though. I might put that quote into someone's vocab later on.**

**One Last Chance**

**by******

**Iris**

**_**Went through the attic today,**_**

**_**Found a note you wrote packed away.**_**

            Three years. Three freakin' years since he chose Kikyo over her. And she _still couldn't get him out of her head. She pushed up the sleeves of her shirt and brought the scars into view. Two jagged slashes across both wrists. She could still remember the pain that had shot through her body seconds after she dropped the knife. But that physical pain had been nothing compared to the pain of a broken heart._

            And her heart had yet to mend. She had tried so hard to get over him and one lousy reminder undid everything she had managed to heal.

            And that same lousy reminder was the reason she was out here, contemplating her past and present while sitting on a park bench. You would think that the world would just leave her alone after planting that reminder, but nooooo, it was starting to thunder. Which meant rain. What a great way to bring down her already depressed mood.

            Sighing, she pulled the sleeves of her red turtleneck back down and stood up. No use sitting out here and moping, while getting thoroughly soaked by rain, when she could do it inside her house. Stuffing her hands in her jean pockets, she began to plod towards the park entrance as a single raindrop splattered into the dirt before her.

            You know what they say, don't you?

            When it rains, it pours.

            And oh how true that was. By the time she reached the entrance, she was soaked to the bone by an unrelenting downpour of rain. Another reason to think that the world hated her. Fall rain normally had a semblance of warmth. But not this one. This storm held the icy cold rain of pre-winter.

            Just as she passed through the rusty iron park entrance, the rain increased. Now it was pounding at her head and back in an unmerciful wave of needles. Inwardly, she blackly cursed the heavens, only stopping when she remembered who had taught her those same cuss words. Choking on a sob, she splashed straight through a puddle and was a good foot away before she realized that she could have gone around it.

--flashback--

_"FUCK!"_

_A ten-year-old hanyou gripped his bleeding hand with his second as he blackly cursed that innocently white sheet of paper in front of him. Beside him, a younger, raven-haired girl looked at him curiously._

_"Ne, Inuyasha, what does that mean?"_

--end flashback--

            She was jerked out of her thoughts by a shout from behind her.

            "Kagome-chan!"

            Biting her lip, she stopped, instantly recognizing that voice. Sighing, she whirled around, a brilliant smile on her face. A smile to mask all the pain she felt.

            "Ah, Kouga-kun! You shouldn't be out in the rain! You might catch a cold." she said cheerfully.

            The wolf-youkai slid to a stop beside the shivering girl, "Ne, Kagome-chan, I don't think I should be the one worrying about catching a cold. Here, I don't really need this."

            Kouga carefully draped his jacket over Kagome, a very boyfriendly gesture. Kagome couldn't help but smile weakly as he began to walk beside her. Kouga was always looking after her. Like that other boy she had dated a while back...what was his name? Oh yeah, Hojou. However, unlike Hojou, Kouga was not naive and certainly not dumb.

            "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Kouga asked, throwing an arm over her shoulder and dragging her closer to himself.

--flashback--

_"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned, his arm reaching out to snag Kagome and bring her closer._

--end flashback--

**_**And I started reliving the past,**_**

**_**When I saw his face.**_**

            "Nothing's wrong, Kouga-kun." Kagome assured him, gently brushing away his arm and moving slightly away from him, "I'm fine, really."

            "Okay, Kagome-chan." Kouga said, eyes narrowing slightly at Kagome's closed expression, "Just let me know if you need anything, all right?"

            Kagome nodded and they continued their walk in silence.

            He shouldn't be with her. Not when she couldn't fully love him back. She had to break it off with him. It wasn't fair for her to continue leading him on. It wasn't fair for him.

            That was another realization she had come to in the park. That and she still wasn't over Inuyasha.

            Unknowingly, she had stopped walking and now Kouga was in front of her, bending slightly so he could see her face.

            "Ne, Kagome-chan, what's really wrong?" he whispered, "You're crying."

**_**Suddenly, to my surprise,**_**

**_**I felt a tear fall from my eyes.**_**

            Of course he would notice. Even though his nose would never be as sensitive as Inuyasha's, he would still notice the difference between rain and tears. Inuyasha. It always came back to him, didn't it?

            "Kagome-chan?"

            "I'm sorry."

            For the first time since Kouga had joined her, she met his eyes, more tears spilling down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

            "What?" Kouga questioned, ice blue eyes filled with confusion, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Kagome-chan. You haven't done anything."

            "Yes, I have." Kagome choked out, "I've been leading you on for a while now, I think. I'm sorry but I think we should stop seeing each other."

            "N-nani?" Kouga sputtered as he jerked abruptly away, "What are you talking about, Kagome-chan?"

            "We're over." Kagome whispered, avoiding his eyes.

            "Did I do something wrong?"

            "No. It's not you, Kouga. It's...it's me."

            Silently, she removed his jacket and handed it to him. He accepted it numbly, eyes still wide with shock.

"You're a great guy, Kouga. But I can't love you like that. I'm still in love with him."

            And with that, she brushed past him and broke out into a run, leaving a stunned Kouga to ponder her words. Words that had revealed more than she imagined.

            Behind her, the jacket slipped out of Kouga's grasp and hit the ground in a splatter of rainwater.

            "Kagome..."

            _~...I can't love you...still in love with him...~_

**_**The heart never forgets,**_**

**_**No the heart never forgets.**_**

            Kagome slammed the door behind her and locked it before slumping to the floor in a sodden mess. Sobs shook her small frame as the reality of what just happened sunk in.

            She was alone again.

            She was always alone.

            She was the odd one out. The one destined to remain alone forever.

            And it was all his fault.

            "Damn you, Inuyasha."

            Another sob shook her frame as she buried her face in her arms.

            "Damn you to hell."

**_**You can find someone,**_**

**_**And live your life,**_**

            After what seemed like hours, she finally picked herself up and out of the puddle of water that had accumulated beneath and around her. Staggering slightly, she made her way up the stairs and into the cold, tiled bathroom.

            Silent, she quickly peeled off her clothes and tossed them on the floor before stepping in the shower and turning it on full blast. It took several minutes before the numbness she had begun to feel dissipated and was replaced by warmth.

            Twenty minutes later, she emerged from her bedroom, fully dressed. Halfway down the stairs, Kagome froze and turned halfway around to look at a second set of stairs that led to her attic. Hesitantly, she began to move up the stairs and came to a stop in front of the ones that led to the attic. The ones that led to the all the pain she thought she had put behind her.

            And she had. Put the past, and the pain that came with it, behind her. Until now.

**_**Put an old memory out of your mind,**_**

**_**But the heart never forgets.**_**

            Until something planted that god damned idea in her head. That idea that she had acted upon this morning. The idea to clean out her attic.

            Kagome bit her lip as she nervously took a step towards the stairs. That was it. Step by step. One foot in front of another until she found herself in the damp and musty attic.

            And right by the staircase was the trigger of all this pain. An innocent, pastel colored set of cards.

            But they weren't just any cards, they were handmade cards. Cards made by _him_. Cards made by Inuyasha.

            Trembling, she knelt beside the pile, not caring that she was getting dust on her clean jeans. Hands shaking, she picked up the card laying on the top of the pile.

            This was the last card he had ever made for her. The last card before Kikyo.

            It was pink. A faded pastel pink that had just faded more with age. It was a birthday card. For her 18th birthday. Smiling ever so slightly, Kagome brought the card to her face and sniffed searchingly, her smile widened when she found what she wanted. There was a faint rose smell that had come with the paper. But that wasn't what she had been sniffing for. She had been sniffing for that spicy, warm, comforting scent that screamed Inuyasha.

            'Inuyasha.'

            Kagome jerked away from the card and dropped it unceremoniously onto the rest of the cards. She couldn't be thinking of him, dammit. He was married for god's sake!

--flashback--

_"Ah, Higurashi-sama, we've received some mail for you." the nurse said cheerfully, dropping a pristine white envelope in front of Kagome, "It was dropped off by a extremely charming young lady this morning."_

_Kagome numbly picked it up from her hospital bed, curious. She hadn't been expecting any mail. The nurse smiled encouragingly as Kagome slit open the envelope and pulled out the card inside._

_You are cordially invited_

_to_

_the blessed union of_

_Sakira Kikyo_

_and_

_Saotome Inuyasha_

_Kagome flinched and dropped the envelope. It was Kikyo of course. Only Kikyo would do such a thing as to hunt her out and give her the envelope. Even when she was still in the hospital recovering from a suicide attempt._

_"Higurashi-sama?"___

_"Burn it." Kagome snapped bitterly, "Shred it. I don't care, just get rid of it!"_

--end flashback--

            Kagome stiffened at the memory and her eyes narrowed. Determined resolve filled her and she snatched up the cards and marched downstairs to her living room. Grimly, she tossed the cards onto a nearby table while she crouched in front of the fireplace and began to build a fire.

            Satisfied that a fire was in the making, Kagome sat down gingerly on her couch and reached for the remote. One flick of a button and the TV in front of her blinked on. By chance, she recognized the movie that was currently playing on that channel.

            It was her favorite. Their favorite.

            How many time they saw it together, Kagome would never know. It seemed like every other night they watched that movie. Laughing in front of the TV with a bucket of popcorn.

**_**A face on a crowded street,**_**

**_**An old movie on T.V.,**_**

            "Stop it, Kagome." she muttered, "Stop thinking about him."

            Stiffening her resolve, Kagome picked up a card and tossed it into the fire. Acting as if that little action meant nothing to her was one of the hardest things Kagome had ever done.

"What's done is done." Kagome said, more to herself than aloud.

            Well, you know what they say, 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.'

            And Kagome turned on the radio. So she couldn't watch TV, big deal. She had the radio. That was all she needed.

            When it rains it pours.

            My, how the world hated Kagome. Not only was the god blasted TV playing that movie. But the god blasted radio was playing that song. That song she had heard in his car on their first official date.

**_**A song on the radio**_**

**_**Can bring it all back.**_**

            Chocolate brown eyes darted to the fire where one of the cards was beginning to smoke. Sighing, she darted forward and pulled the card out. When she finished beating the flames out of the paper, she eyed the charred paper sadly.

            "Damn you, Inuyasha." she spat bitterly for the second time that day, "Damn you for choosing that bitch over me. Damn you for not even letting me live in peace. Damn you! DAMN HER! DAMN YOU BOTH TO HELL!"

            Silence. Complete and utter silence except for the downpour of rain outside.

            "Damn you..."

            She whimpered and curled up into a ball on the sofa cushion, tears streaming down her face once more.

**_**Years roll by,**_**

**_**One by one,**_**

**_**All things change,**_**

            'Why me?'

That thought echoed in her head. What had she ever done to deserve all this? Nothing, that's what. Okay, maybe not nothing, but she still hadn't done enough to deserve this!

            'And I had sworn to never let a guy reduce me to something pathetic like this. And Inuyasha had sworn to beat up anyone that hurt me. How utterly ironic. The one that hurts me the most is him.'

            "Inu...yasha..."

            ::beepbeep::beepbeep::beepbeep::

            Kagome stiffened as the beeps resounded throughout the room.

            ::beepbeep::beepbeep::beepbeep::

            Slowly, she sat up, rubbing her face with the back of her arm to erase all signs of tears.

            ::beepbeep::beepbeep::beeeeeeeeeep::

            Hesitantly, she reached out to snag the dust-covered pager that rested on a nearby table. This was it. The last connection between Inuyasha and her. The one link she had faithfully kept all these years.

            And now it was beeping. Timidly, she flicked open the screen, the green light illuminating her face for a brief moment. Twelve numbers flickered across the screen.

            Ten for the phone number: 2027695407

            Two for identification: 49...or IY for Inuyasha...

            As if in a trance, she moved towards the kitchen to use the phone there.

            2 0 2 7 6 9 5 4 0 7

            The phone on the other side rang once. Twice. Three times. And then-

            "Hello?"

**_**But there's always someone,**_**

**_**The heart never forgets,**_**

**_**No the heart never forgets.**_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.**

****

_True love is hard to find, hard to hold onto, hard to forget. Everything about it is hard, but just thinking of the happy times erases them all._

_-source unknown-_


	3. T w o: Back Again

**AN: Kyaaaaa! It's been soo long since I updated! I'm sorry! I guess I kinda dropped the idea for this for a while. But hey, I'm back and better than ever! Not really...but that's beside the point...**

**Quickening: ...maybe you're right about the full youkai thing and the nose being more sensitive. But, personally, I like Inuyasha a lot better than Kouga so I made him cooler! Wheeee! Go Inu-chan! ::coughcough:: But, yeah, I guess you're right...anyway, about the whole Kagome being depressed thing. She hasn't exactly been depressed ALL three years. It's kind of an on and off thing. Like every once in a while.**

**SuzumiTenshi: ::blush:: thanxs for your support. It really made me feel lots better about myself and my writing. Unfortunately, I live in a house where my sister likes to downgrade my stuff. So, yea...it's not because of the lack of reviews that I'm not updating (although lots and lots of reviews would be nice) it's just my damn sister...**

**CheesieCake: Center things? I'm not sure what you're talking about. Gomen.**

**One Last Chance**

**by**

**Iris**

            "Hello?"

            Kagome gulped nervously when she heard his voice, panicking, she squeaked out an answer, "Sorry! Right number!"

            With that, she quickly slammed the phone down, effectively cutting off their connection. A few seconds passed before she realized what she had just done.

            "Ah! Baka, baka, baka, Kagome!" she hissed under her breath as she hit herself on the forehead.

            Taking a calming breath, she dialed the number again.

            2 0 2 7 6 9 5 4 0 7

            Again the phone rang three times before it was picked up again.

            "Uh, hello?"

            "Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned timidly.

            "Yeah, that's me."

            "Saotome Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned again, nervously, maybe it wasn't him...you could never be too sure, right? 'Yeah right, Kagome, keep making excuses for yourself.'

            "Yeah, that's me too." now the voice sounded annoyed, "Are you just going to ask questions about who I am all day or are you going to tell me why you're calling me?"

            Kagome glared at the phone, need he sound so intolerable? She was very tempted to just hang up the phone right now. Very tempted.

            She sighed, Inuyasha had always had that effect on her hadn't he? No one else could make the normally calm and temperless girl want to strangle them like Inuyasha did. And no one else could make that same calm and temperless girl actually attempt to carry it out.

            "Oi, wench, hurry it up, will ya?" Inuyasha growled from the other side, "I haven't got all day."

            Kagome sucked in her breath sharply, "Inuyasha, this is KA.GO.ME."

            "Kagome? Is that really you?"

            "Yes, it's really me. Why did you contact me?"

            "Yeah, um...about that..."

            Kagome rolled her eyes, "Just spit it out, Inuyasha. And I had better have been your last option."

            "Yeah, you were. Anyway, I...uh...need a place to stay for a while."

            "Why is that? Isn't it custom for husband and wife to live under the same roof?" Kagome snapped bitterly, she couldn't help it...because of recent events, him choosing Kikyo still hurt. Badly.

            "She kinda kicked me out when I filed for a divorce. And I really have no where to stay since none of my so called 'friends' want to get on the bad side of Kikyo."

            Kagome clenched her teeth, "How do you know I'm not in another country?"

            "I, uh, looked you up on the internet, you know, technology these days..."

            "I see..." Kagome mused, damn her heart, she just couldn't turn him away..." Alright then, when should I be expecting you?"

            "Oh two to three hours...I'm on my way there at the moment, actually..."

            Two to three hours. He seriously couldn't find anyone to help him closer to his 'home'? No, what was she thinking? Of _course_ he couldn't find anyone else, no one closer would dare risk the wrath of daddy's little girl Kikyo. But Sakira Kikyo wasn't just any daddy's girl after all. Her father was a very successful and influential business man. Of _course_ no one would want to cross her. No one except Higurashi Kagome that is.

            "Kagome, I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

            His voice jerked her out of her reverie and she blinked several times before it registered that he had spoken something, "What?"

            "I said I'll see you in a few hours."

            "Oh! Um, okay." Kagome blushed furiously, thankful he couldn't see her. God what was she? A high school girl discovering a crush for the first time? "Yeah, um, I'll see you then. Bye."

            She barely heard his reply before she hung up. She stood in front of the kitchen counter for a few minutes before she freaked out.

            "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..."

Kagome's mind ran around frantically in circles. What was she thinking? Him staying at her house for an undefined amount of time? Was she crazy? Why did she agree? She had to get over him and in order to do that she needed to continue hating his guts!

            'No, I don't hate him.' Kagome thought miserably, 'In fact, it's just the opposite.'

            Sighing, she dragged herself out of the kitchen and into the living room where she plopped back down on the sofa and watched the fire burn down to bare embers as it ran out of fuel. She had been sitting there for almost half an hour before she realized that she needed to prepare the guest room...and clean it.

            "Good gods, Kagome..." she muttered to herself, "When did you get so scatterbrained? Oh my god, I'm talking to myself. That's not good..."

            Groaning, she climbed up the stairs and opened the door to her right. She grimly surveyed the dust covered room. It had been ages since she had had a guest over so she hadn't bothered to check out this room since the last guest had left. Who had it been again? Some girl or another, oh well, she couldn't be bothered to remember her name right now. Grimacing, she pushed her sleeves back to her elbows. It was time to get down and dirty.

o.O

            Kagome sneezed one more time as she covered the bed neatly in an orange-green bedspread. Thank god she was done, she glanced at her watch. Damn, no time to take a shower before he arrived. Sighing, she walked to her own room, she would just have to settle for a quick change of clothes.

            Carefully, she picked out an outfit that would seem casual but could still make an impression if need be. Kagome finally settled on a simple red turtleneck and long, black pants. Nervously, she ran a brush through her hair a few times and finally decided to put it in a ponytail. She hadn't realized that she was chewing her nails nervously until the doorbell rang.

            Paling, she trotted down the stairs and stopped before the door. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and composed herself. Breathe in. Breathe out. Done, she snapped open her eyes and shakily unlocked the door. Slowly, she opened the dark door and ran a hand through her hair one last time.

            She stared wide-eyed in shock as she discovered who exactly was standing outside in the rain.

            "Hi, Inu-Kouga!"

            The wolf youkai stood there, staring straight back at her.

            "Kagome, you look surprised to see me." Kouga replied softly, "May I come in?"

            "What?" Kagome's mind panicked. It was Kouga! Of all the people to stop by before Inuyasha arrived, it had to be Kouga. My god, the heavens hated her guts.

            "May I come in?" Kouga repeated, icy blue eyes narrowing, "To talk."

            "Can't we talk out here?" Kagome questioned nervously, eyes darting behind him, searching for car lights.

            "If you haven't noticed, it's still raining. I'd like to talk out of the wet."

            "Oh...of course, please, come in." Kagome attempted to play the part of a decent hostess as she closed the door behind him, "Would you like anything to drink?"

            Kouga watched her hurry into the kitchen and followed her, "Whatever you have is fine, Kagome."

            Kagome stuck her head in the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Heart pounding, she checked her watch discreetly as she poured Kouga a cup. Hastily, she set it down on the kitchen table where Kouga had already seated himself. Distressed, she slid into a seat across from him.

            Kouga, meanwhile, had noticed Kagome's apparent lack of attention seeing how her eyes kept darting to the window.

            "Expecting someone?"

            "Ah, no. I mean, yes. It's a friend of mine. He needs a place to stay for a bit while he works a couple things out." Kagome stumbled over her words, realizing for the first time how truly unnerving Kouga's stare.

            "He?" Kouga raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't Miroku have a place of his own?"

            "Well, yes, but it's not Miroku. You wouldn't know him. We kinda lost contact a few years back." Kagome stuttered anxiously, "Did you want to talk about something?"

            "I had a talk with Hojou an hour or so ago." Kouga stated calmly.

            "Ho-Hojou?"

            "Yes, your old boyfriend. He said that you broke up with him suddenly too. Out of the blue too. Mentioned another guy." Kouga said steadily, "But I didn't know you back then. Not very well and you barely knew me. So who's the guy? Your new friend?"

            "I don't have to answer that." Kagome snapped defensively, realizing too late that she had just given herself away.

            "I see, of course." Kouga leaned back and took a sip of orange juice, "I'd just like to know why you broke up with me all of a sudden. Because, Kagome, you're not a very impulsive girl. From what I gather anyway. And I've dated you for what, a year?"

            "Kouga, I already told you. It's not your fault. I just have problems I need to work out in my life." Kagome murmured.

            "You know, Kagome, you said the funniest thing today while you were breaking up with me." Kouga said softly, "You said, and I quote, 'I'm still in love with him'."

            "You haven't kept in contact with Hojou so it can't be him." Kouga leaned forward again, "You never knew him well enough to begin with. And he says you never said you loved him."

            "Who I like doesn't concern you anymore, Kouga." Kagome said quietly, standing up, "We've talked and I'm expecting a guest soon. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave."

            Kouga smiled, "Alright, Kagome-chan, I'll leave. For now. But I don't give up easily. You and your new friend will be seeing me soon, I guarantee that. Send 'Inu' my best regards. He's going to need it."

            Kagome stared wide-eyed as she watched Kouga leave. She had never seen this side of Kouga before. This darker, more vengeful side. As she stood in the doorway, she saw two headlights cut across her driveway as a car pulled up. Kouga pulled his car door open roughly and climbed in. With a roar, his car started and he backed out of her driveway haphazardly. Almost hitting the second car on his way out.

            The driver of the second car got out and shook his fist and Kouga's departing car. He climbed into the backseat of his car and lugged out a large suitcase and moved towards her. She stepped aside to let him enter before closing the door after him.

            "Hey, Yash." Kagome smiled weakly as he turned to look at her.

            "Long time no see, Kagome." Inuyasha answered, "Who was that?"

            "An ex. I broke up with him recently." Kagome said shortly, "Let me show you your room."

            As he followed her up the stairs, her heart sank. So it was going to be like this? Friendliness that was just a notch above straight politeness. She could deal with that. She could deal with that really well.

            Inuyasha set down his things in the guest room and eyes Kagome who seemed to be deep in thought. Frowning, he waved a hand in front of her face.

            "Oi, wench, you okay in there?" Inuyasha questioned.

            Kagome glared at him, "My name is Ka-go-me! Use it, blockhead!" she spat angrily.

            Inuyasha grinned, that was more like it. This was the Kagome he knew, not the brooding one just a few moments ago. However, he still felt nervous, he wasn't quite sure what to do. One wrong move or word and he could ruin any chance of salvaging their relationship.

            'And who ruined that relationship?' the cryptic little voice in the back of his head questioned.

            Inuyasha winced, Kagome had been right all along about Kikyo. Just a few months into the marriage, Kikyo had made a turn for the worse. He had come home and found things like cigarette packs and broken beer bottles. He had shrugged it off then, thinking that Kikyo would get over it. Except she didn't. And things worsened in the second year. She had started disappearing at night and when he tried to contact her, she never picked up her cell. Finally, he had filed for divorce in the third year when he found her in a bar giving another man a lap dance. And she had kicked him out.

            "So, uh, why don't we go out for dinner? Since it's your first night here and all, you should get to know the area a bit. It's really lovely even if it's raining." Kagome said quickly.

            "Actually, it's pretty much stopped. Just a light drizzle now."

            Kagome smiled nervously as she headed downstairs, "I'll just grab my keys then. My car's in the garage."

            "Nah, that's okay. Let's take mine. I'll drive." Inuyasha cut her off and steered her towards the front door, "Why don't you grab a jacket?"

            Uncertainly, Kagome slipped on a light blue, hooded jacket. Inuyasha opened the door for her and watched her step out into the misty rain. He firmly shut the door behind him and unlocked his car. It was a silvery blue color that seemed to glow ethereally in the half-dark.

            Kagome slid into the passenger seat and watched Inuyasha slid into the driver's. He slammed the door, amber eyes glinting in the dark car as he started the engine. The radio flickered to life and a thready melody filled the otherwise silent car.

            One-handedly, Inuyasha backed out of the driveway and was near the entrance of the neighborhood before he turned to Kagome.

            "Where are we going?"

            "Oh! Um, make a right here." Kagome rushed out, "I'm thinking of going to a small restaurant a few blocks away. It's really lovely, you don't mind Italian do you?"

            "Nah, Italian's fine." Inuyasha replied, following her directions and turning onto a well-lit street.

            The rest of the ride passed in relative silence only interrupted by Kagome giving instructions. Ten minutes later, Inuyasha pulled up in front of a quaint little restaurant.

            "How many please?" a petite waitress asked upon their entrance.

            "Two." Kagome said swiftly, "And we would like a corner booth if that's not too much trouble."

            "No, of course not. Follow me, dearies."

            They fell in line behind the cheerful waitress and were led to a secluded booth near the kitchens. Still barely speaking to each other, they placed their orders.

            "Kagome-"

            "Inuyasha-"

            They both spoke at the same time but Inuyasha gave way, "You first."

            "I, uh, wanted to know where we stand. Are we friends or what?" Kagome asked nervously, playing with a lock of hair.

            "I was hoping we were at least friends." Inuyasha murmured quietly, meeting her eyes.

            'At least friends?' Kagome's mind panicked and apparently the panic showed on her face because Inuyasha spoke up abruptly.

            "Or we could just be acquaintances that happen to be living under the same roof for a while." Inuyasha said quickly.

            "No, no, that's alright." Kagome said softly, smiling nervously at him, "Friends is nice."

            Inuyasha nodded and didn't get the chance to speak since their orders just arrived.

            'Friends. Friends was a start.'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.**

_Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship-never._

_-Charles C. Colton-_


	4. T h r e e: Tears of Sorrow

**AN: Well...it's been a while hasn't it? I'd like to take the time to thank all the people that reviewed.**

**Eev: Hmph, Sess/Kag? I'm not saying that they're a horrible couple; it's just that I really can't see them together. It's nothing against Sesshoumaru personally, he's not one of those characters that you'll find me ranting at. But, in case you're curious as to why this particular author dislikes this couple, here are a few: 1) Inuyasha and Kagome look soooo much cuter together. And Inuyasha deserves some love in life. Come on; give the poor puppy a break. 2) No offense to Sesshoumaru lovers, but he's just a cold-hearted bastard, okay? I know, I know; there will be people protesting about Rin-chan but I prefer to see that as sort of a fatherly gesture because even the cold-hearted have to have some sort of maternal instinct. And little Rin-chan happens to be there for that daughter part. 3) He and Kagome just DON'T belong together. And I think it's really quite annoying that in several hundred fics where she ends up with Sesshoumaru, it's because Inuyasha betrayed her with Kikyo or something like that. Hellooooo. Inuyasha is NOT the betraying type, he takes those kinds of things very seriously (ex. Naraku making Kikyo betray him). 4) I just don't like them together for unknown reasons.**

**CheesieCake: Sadly, what used to be automatic no longer is. Due to ff.net's stricter html rules, you now have to do it by hand. Once you've saved your fic to the html format, you'll have to manually go to the source and add in tags.  Here are the few tags now accepted by ff.net. itext you want italicized here/i center text you want centered/center On the bright side, you still don't have to manually add b and /b for bold. Just do it on your document before you save it to html format. It'll all work out.**

**Julia: I know exactly what you mean. I've read a few fics where Inuyasha picks Kikyo and then when it doesn't work out, Kagome accepts him back with open arms. This fic definitely won't be like that. Things like that annoy me. In this fic, they're starting off as tentative friends with occasional hostility on Kagome's part. As for wandering off and having long stretches in between chapters, it's probably for lack of inspiration. Don't worry, I won't go hiatus on you.**

**To the rest of you: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to DracOnyx. I probably only worked on it because I found it on your favorites list.**

**One Last Chance**

**by**

**Iris**

            'Just friends.'

            Those two words rang through her head, echoing over and over again as she stared at the ceiling above her. The digits of her alarm clock blinked back at her from its projection onto the ceiling. 3:27 AM. The red numbers flashed over and over again, mocking her as they flickered.

            But she still couldn't sleep. Inuyasha was right across the hall.

Was he having trouble sleeping too?

            'No, dammit!' Kagome slammed her eyes shut, 'Don't think of him. Do. not. think. of. him.'

            However, it was harder than it sounded.

            Her fists clenched, nails digging into her skin to form little red half-moon indentations. She flinched slightly as she felt the warning prickle before her nails dug deep enough to draw blood. The stinging barely bothered her, she didn't really notice the scarce throb until one warm drop of blood slid down her palm.

            Sighing softly, she slid out from under her bed covers. Carefully cradling her hand so as to not spill any blood onto her white carpet, Kagome moved into the hallway and padded softly down the wood floor to the bathroom. She squinted at the sudden bright light that flooded the bathroom when she flicked on the light switch.

            With some sort of morbid fascination, Kagome studied the small injuries on her hand. They was bleeding sluggishly, one crimson drop at a time. So intent was she on the bleeding crescents that she failed to notice Inuyasha standing in the doorway. Not that she would have anyway if he really didn't want her to hear him.

            "Kagome."

            She started, brown eyes darting to the doorframe where Inuyasha stood. She mentally noted that he was only wearing a pair of loose sweat pants. But there were more important things at the moment than ogling his bare chest. Which she wouldn't do anyway, they were only friends and friends don't ogle at each other.

            "Ah, Inuyasha!" her forced voice sounded fake even in her ears, "I didn't mean to wake you."

            "You didn't." his amber eyes were narrowed as he watched her attempt to hide her right hand behind her back, "What's wrong with your hand?"

            Kagome paled, "It's nothing really."

            "You're bleeding."

            He moved a step forward and she moved a step back. Kagome's eyes widened as she nearly tripped back over the shower/tub behind her.

            "Well, yes, I'm bleeding." Kagome smiled nervously, "But it's nothing. Just a few harmless little scrapes."

            "Then why are you acting so skittery?"

            The question froze her on the spot and her eyes took on the look of a cornered deer. She couldn't let him see. She couldn't let him see the scars. Silently, she cursed herself for not taking the foresight to wear long sleeves.

            "Kagome, what are you hiding from me?"

            Since when had he gotten so close? He was just a few inches away now, she had thought her bathroom was big but now it seemed horribly small.

            "I'm not hiding anything." the words rushed from her mouth before she could stop them.

            A look akin to hurt filled Inuyasha's eyes and she belatedly remembered that he could smell when someone was lying, "I thought we could start over as friends."

            His pained words hung in the tense atmosphere and it made Kagome want to cry. She wanted to start over, she really did! But she couldn't just forget the past.

            "I'm sorry." she choked out when he moved away, "It's just that..."

            He paused at the doorway and looked at her, a haunted look in his eyes, "I know."

            And Kagome thought her heart broke again when she barely caught the next words that left his mouth as he moved into the hallway and back towards his room.

            "I just wish that you could trust me again."

            She heard his door shut with a click as she remained rooted to her spot. One minute passed before she finally moved to the porcelain sink to wash the blood off her hands.

            'I wish I could trust you again too.'

~*~

            "I was thinking of finding a place of my own, an apartment or something."

            "You were?" the words scraping out of her throat sounded oddly sharp, even to herself. Coffee spilled over the sides of her mug as the hand pouring it shook. Muttering something, she grabbed a few paper towels to clean it up as Inuyasha continued from his spot at her kitchen table.

            "Yeah, I was." he closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't want to impose on you."

            "You're not." again, the odd sharpness to her tone. Kagome quickly picked up her beverage and sipped, maybe her throat was just dry.

            "Yes, I am. I can tell that you're uncomfortable with me living here."

            "How I feel is none of your business." Kagome hissed, eyes flaring with anger, "And-"

The rest of her sentence was lost when Inuyasha slammed his hands down on the table, "Like hell it is, Kagome! How you feel is damn well my business! Especially when what you're feeling is about me!" he sighed again and buried his face in his hands, "I don't need to know that you hate me. If you've forgotten, I can smell your emotions. I don't need that."

            "I don't hate you." Kagome placed her shaking cup down on the table and sat in front of him, "I don't hate you at all."

            "Keh. I know." she avoided his amber gaze as he sought her chocolate one, "I know you don't hate me. At least right now you don't. But I don't want to know what'll happen in the future if I continue to stay here. And I know you can't guarantee what you'll feel in the future either."

            Kagome choked on a sob, "I'm sorry."

            "Oh god, Kagome, don't cry." Inuyasha murmured as she hiccupped miserably, "Please don't cry."

            "I'm not crying." Kagome snapped bitterly. She was Higurashi Kagome! And Higurashi Kagome did not cry...that's what she would have liked to believe anyway.

           She hiccupped again and watched him through eyes that were shadowed with trickles of emotion, trickles of pain, "Inuyasha, do you know how long it took me to find this house?"

            He stared at her, her seemingly random question completely off topic. But not that off topic at all in her mind.

            "It took me more than a year, Inu. It took me that freakin long to find this dump."

            "Kagome, your house is not a dump."

            "It was."

            It was her eyes that scared him. Darkened, shadowy eyes that seemed to see his soul although they barely looked like they were seeing him.

            "And you know what else? During that year and a half, I lived on other people's money. Mine was useless you see. I had plenty of it, I assure you. It was just useless. I lived on charity." she laughed darkly and, inwardly, Inuyasha winced. When had she become so...so...so bitter?

            "We live in a corrupted society, Inu. Bribes, thievery, threats. All a part of this world." Kagome smiled, "I couldn't find a place to live, you know. No one would rent me an apartment no matter how much money I offered. I had to live with a friend from work. I'm sure you've heard of Shikon Corporations, neh? They were the only company that would hire me. Not even the WacDonalds down the street would do that."

            "It's a hard life when everyone around you has been bribed to shun you. I was given the cold shoulder in stores, restaurants, etc." she finally met his eyes and the sudden emptiness there scared him.

            "And it was all Kikyo's fault."

            Kagome took some sort of perverse pleasure in watching the shock that skittered across Inuyasha's face. Sure they were divorcing, but you couldn't forget feelings just like that. She knew that lesson from experience.

            "Sakira Kikyo. Daddy's little girl. And of course Daddy's little girl has got Daddy's extensive influence as well. It wasn't hard to pay everyone to make my life a living hell. It wasn't hard at all."

            Another bitter laugh. Another shiver sent along Inuyasha's spine. Another tingle of apprehension.

            "And she didn't stop at that either. Oh no, that wasn't enough for Kikyo. That was just the tip of the iceberg."

            Before she could continue, Inuyasha cut in, "Kagome, I'm sorry. If I had known-"

            Kagome wanted to laugh. She really did! Did he think that those words could make all the pain just leave? Did he really think that they could?

            "So what did she do?"

            "What?"

            "What did she do to make you want to leave?"

            "I don't want to talk about it."

            And Kagome left it at that. She was no idiot. She could feel the pain laced into those words. Smiling sadly, she picked up her purse and pulled on her coat.

            "I tried to warn you."

            And with those five words, she left the house.

~*~

            'I'm horrible.'

            The thought echoed in her mind as she hurried down the sidewalk, the tiniest trickle of tears slipping down her cheek.

            'I'm such a horrible person.'

            It was wrong. Wrong to wish all the pain she had felt onto another person. Wrong to feel happiness that the other person felt pain at her words. It was all wrong.

The revelation at finally meeting him over all these years was shocking. She hadn't realized it but she had changed. And, she thought, not for the better.

            'What have I become?'

            Her hands came up to brush against the wetness on her cheeks. Feathery light touches that barely registered in her mind.

            'I'm a monster. How can anyone stand to be near me?'

            And she cried. In the middle of the empty sidewalk, she stopped walking and cried.

            Because deep in her heart, somewhere so very deep, there was a little voice that screamed. It _was_ his fault! He _should_ feel the pain. He_ should_ suffer!

            And she cried because no matter what she did, she couldn't quell that voice.

            "Somebody help me."

            The rain began to pour again.

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I just recently got inspired again. Well then, as you've noticed, Kagome and Inuyasha have been going through some serious problems and mood swings. This isn't going to be like other fics. Kagome will not just accept Inuyasha back without question. No girl really would, I'm sure. And fanfiction should be a tad realistic, neh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.**

_When sorrows come, they come not in single spies, but in battalions. _

_- William Shakespeare_


	5. F o u r: Never Forgotten

**AN: Well, I'm back! With another chapter too. Wow. Thank you for all those lovely reviews! I'm glad that a lot of people like the fact that Kagome isn't immediately forgiving Inuyasha. It gives the fic a more realistic sense, doesn't it?**

**Kagomesjewel: Waiiiiii! You don't know how happy your review makes me! No one has ever told me my fic was like a diamond among coal before. Hugs and chocolate kisses to you!**

**CheesieCake: Some quotes are like those really common ones you know all your life. But most of them are from a few quote sites I dug up on the internet. If you want to know the sites I use, please e-mail me at chocolateirises@hotmail.com!**

****This chapter is dedicated to Julia: It's all a dream because I loved your long review! Plus I really like the Kikyo fic you wrote. That was very well-written. Everyone go read it!****

**One Last Chance**

**by**

**Iris**

            Distantly, she heard and registered that a car had just come to a stop beside her numb body. But she didn't react.

            "Oh my god, Kagome!"

            Once again, somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, the voice registered. It was someone she knew that was calling her name. But she still didn't move an inch. Not even as the rain around her became a steady downpour.

            'I'm so dirty. It's no wonder he left me.'

            "Kagome, snap out of it!"

            The girl blinked slowly and her eyes focused on the woman standing in front of her.

            "San...go..." she mumbled, "Why are you here?"

            "Kagome, you called me, remember?"

            No, Kagome didn't remember. But she nodded anyway. She blinked again as she found herself pulled into the other woman's embrace.

            "You're freezing! Have you been standing out here this whole time?" Sango exclaimed, not even waiting for a response before turning her head, "Miroku, open the car door!"

            Once again Kagome blinked fuzzily, Miroku was here? She pulled back slightly from Sango to view the older man. Ah. There he was, he had been holding an umbrella over them the whole time. How sweet.

            She watched as he handed the umbrella over to his girlfriend who continued to berate Kagome. Eventually, Sango gave up and Miroku managed to open the car door. Gently, handling Kagome as if she were fragile glass, she helped her friend into the car's backseat and entered the car herself.

            "Sango?"

            Sango glanced at her boyfriend, "You'll drive, Miroku. Take us to her house."

            The black-haired man nodded, accepting the keys from Sango before running around to the other side of the car and sliding in, closing up his umbrella at the same time. Kagome felt disconnected from her surroundings as the car started up and Miroku pulled a definitely illegal U-turn. As the car sped down the road, she ignored the worried looks Sango cast in her direction. Choosing, instead, to look out the window.

            Minutes passed by in silence, and as they neared her house, Kagome frowned. Was that-

            "Stop the car!"

            Her screech was accompanied by the screech of Miroku slamming down on the brakes. Sango turned to look at her friend in bewilderment as Miroku did the same.

            "Kagome, what on earth?"

            "He's looking for me." The words passed her lips and a look of wonderment crossed Kagome's face.

            "Who?" Sango questioned, still at a complete loss.

            "Inuyasha." Kagome answered distractedly as she unlocked the door and stepped out, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sango."

            "Kagome, wait!" Sango hurriedly unbuckled her seatbelt and scrambled over to the open car door, "Is it _that_ Inuyash-"

            "We'll have lunch tomorrow, Sango." Kagome smiled at her obviously worried friend, "Until then."

            Sango blinked as the car door slammed in her face. She made as to open the door but Miroku shook his head.

            "She'll talk to you tomorrow, Sango-chan." Miroku said gently.

"I-but-" Sango sighed in defeat, "Fine. You win."

            She watched silently as her friend ran through the rain to a figure that had long since stopped to face their way.

            "I'm worried, Miroku."

            Her boyfriend had also turned to watch Kagome run to meet Inuyasha, his violet eyes hardened, "You're not the only one."

~*~

            Inuyasha watched quietly as Kagome approached him, amber eyes clouded with unreadable thoughts and emotions. His former childhood friend smiled uneasily at him when she came to a stop before his unmoving body.

            "Inuyasha..."

            "Kagome."

            With those one-word sentences, a whole conversation had passed and a mutual understanding had been reached. Frowning in concern, Inuyasha shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Kagome's shoulders. When the girl protested saying that she already had a jacket, he silenced her with a look.

            "Don't fuck with me, Kagome." he growled harshly, "You've been out here for over a freaking hour. You need that jacket more than I do."

            Kagome dropped the argument faster than a fire extinguisher puts out a fire. A moment of silence reigned in which Kagome shifted from foot to foot awkwardly and Inuyasha looked off into the distance, seemingly ignoring her presence. The moment was interrupted when Kagome sneezed.

            "See, what did I tell you?" Inuyasha muttered as he turned to glance at her.

            He looked at their surroundings and noticed the metallic blue car still parked a couple hundred feet away. Sighing, he crouched onto the ground in front of Kagome, wishing privately that they didn't have her two friends watching. He growled impatiently when Kagome didn't make a single move.

            "We haven't got all day, wench." Inuyasha snapped.

            "I-ah..." Kagome looked uncertainly at him, "Are you sure?"

            "No, I just crouch on the ground for the heck of it." Inuyasha grouched, sarcasm heavily lacing his words, "Just hurry up and get on. It's not going to kill you. It's not going to kill me. It'll just get us to your house a heck of a lot faster."

            Hesitation still evident in her movements, Kagome gingerly placed her hands around Inuyasha's neck and clasped her knees around his torso. With a few mutters, Inuyasha gracefully took off, heading towards Kagome's house at a run while the girl clung to him as she had done so many years ago when they were kids.

--flashback--

_"Inuyasha!"___

_The hanyou frowned in annoyance as the plaintive whine reached his ears. He looked down to glare at the 6-year-old girl at the tree's base._

_"What?" Inuyasha yelled, irritation flashing through golden eyes as he regarded his friend._

_"I can't climb up there!" Kagome yelled back; when Inuyasha made no sign of helping her, she let tears seep into her dark brown eyes, "Inuyasha, you're mean!"_

_The hanyou groaned but as he regarded the younger girl guilt began to cross his features. She wasn't crying down there, was she? The salty smell that the wind brought to him indicated that she was._

_'Crap! I didn't mean to make her cry!'_

_With that thought in mind, he leaped from the tree's top to land with a small thump next to the crying girl. Glancing uneasily at her, Inuyasha awkwardly patted the girl's shoulder in an attempt to stop her crying._

_"Aww...c'mon, Kag.__ Don't cry..."_

_The younger girl sniffled a few more times before turning to him, watery eyes and all, "Well you won't help me!"_

_Inuyasha looked at her, then at the tall tree. There was no way he could teach her to climb that. Not at her age and height. Sighing, he crouched onto the ground and turned his head to look at her expectantly._

_"Get on my back, Kagome." Inuyasha muttered, red seeping across his cheeks as he imagined what would happen if one of his guy friends came along._

_"What?" Kagome has long since stopped crying as she regarded the boy on the ground in front of her._

_"Get. on. my. back." Inuyasha growled, "It's the only way I can get you up there, alright?"_

_"Oh."_

_The girl clambered onto his back._

_"Alright, hold on tight." The hanyou backed away from the tree before running at it, with one powerful leap, he managed to make it to the tree's top._

_Grunting, he set Kagome gently down on one of the thicker branches before sitting himself down. Kagome's eyes filled with awe as she took in her surroundings._

_"Wow, you can see everything up here..." she breathed, eyes glowing; she then turned to Inuyasha and flung herself at him, "Inuyasha, you're the best!"_

--end flashback--

            "Kagome," Inuyasha murmured softly, "we're here. Do you have the keys?"

            "'S in my purse." Kagome yawned as she blinked sleepily, since when had she gotten so tired?

            "I'll get it." Inuyasha sighed, gently setting her down onto the ground and snagging her purse with one hand.

            A few moments later, he scooped a sleeping Kagome into his arms and entered the house, closing the door softly behind him. He glanced uncertainly down at the girl in his arms before finally going up the stairs and entering her bedroom. Almost tenderly, Inuyasha tucked Kagome into her bed and then spent a moment longer just staring at her slumbering form.

            'She looks so alone.'

            With that thought, he turned to leave, eyes darkened with emotion. The door closed behind him with a click like it had all those years ago. A silent reminder of what he had done to their relationship, to her. He had been so stupid back then. Blinded by Kikyo and her charms, he had destroyed the only true friend he had ever had.

            As if they had a mind of their own, Inuyasha's feet took him to the living room. The living room that Kagome had never cleaned up yesterday. The smoky smell of ash was still in the air as Inuyasha moved slowly to the innocent coffee table by the sofa. Hands shaking, he picked up the pile of cards lying on the polished wood surface.

            The card on top was blackened by its short trip in the fire. The front of the card was nearly all seared away and the hand-written ink words on the inside were blurred beyond reading. But Inuyasha didn't need to read the words, he knew what they said since he had written them.

            A heavy sigh escaped him as he set the cards back down and sat down on the sofa.

            "God, what am I doing?"

**AN: Ah...so short. I know. Forgive me. T.T Anyway, to KharmaSmack, I'm working on Faerie's Play! I really am! It'll be the next thing I update. Definitely. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.**

_When you betray someone else, you also betray yourself._

_- Isaac Bashevis Singer_


End file.
